


Light in the Dark

by TereziMakara



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Night On Fic Mountain 2019, Nightmares, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: When Claudia has nightmares, she runs to Soren. He helps keep the terrors at bay.





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and had a lot of fun with this! I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
